


Sometimes green-eyed means having blue eyes

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not jealous of him...Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes green-eyed means having blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #62 'jealous'

**Sometimes green-eyed means having blue eyes**

by Belladonna

 

Jealous? I'm not jealous. Why should I be jealous of him?

 

Because he gets the pretty girls when we go out? I get plenty of them as well. And I get laid afterwards just as often as he does, maybe even more.

 

Because his dancing skills are not from this world? Hey, I can dance and I'm not that bad at it. Nobody's ever complained to me about it, that is. Besides, I think I'm pretty good and that should count for something, right?

 

He gets the same money for the same, at times crappy, job, he not even dresses as good as I do. So why would I be jealous of him?

 

Granted, his car is faster than mine, the door doesn't honk when it opens and I have to admit that it is cleaner than mine, more shiny. It doesn't break down at the most inappropriate times, it is more reliable than the old clunker and he takes good care of it. Runs his hands all over the sides of the car, gives it gentle but firm strokes, knows where to put just the right amount of pressure...

 

I'm so not jealous of the Torino. Really, I'm not.


End file.
